


История о том, как защитник Анк-Морпорка голову потерял

by Jane_Veda



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, PRATCHETT Terry - Works
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Veda/pseuds/Jane_Veda
Summary: Пока Анк-Морпорк празднует и веселится, Ваймс и Ветинари проживают историю бесконечной чести и беспредельной глупости, отрубленной головы и подстреленной утки. Все ведь знают, что у дварфов не бывает безобидных традицийБета: **Nimfadora**
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Kudos: 26





	История о том, как защитник Анк-Морпорка голову потерял

Когда Великая черепаха А'Туин остановит бесконечное путешествие по космосу, а вода в реке Анк станет такой прозрачной, что будет видно дно, историю о защитнике всё ещё будут помнить. Старики скажут, что слышали от предков о правдивости этой легенды, а молодые самоуверенные дварфы рассмеются в ответ. Забытые боги на вершине Кори Челести лишь покачают головами: это не их рассказ.  
  
История бесконечной чести и беспредельной глупости, отрубленной головы и подстреленной утки началась с капитана Моркоу. Разумеется, он не хотел этого. Но если уж ты вспоминаешь о безобидной традиции, будь готов, что она потянет за собой другую: кровавую и неотступную. И уж тем более помни: у дварфов не бывает безобидных традиций.  
  
***  
  
— На следующей неделе же канун Хэллоуторта*! — радостно воскликнул вышеозначенный Моркоу, проверяя расписание смен ночной Стражи. — Мы ведь будем его отмечать?  
  
_________________________________  
  
_* Приблизительным аналогом праздника Хэллоуин Круглого мира в Плоском мире служит Soul Cake Days. Воспользуемся неточным переводом Моркоу и спишем его кривость на воспитание и общую грамотность дварфов. Три праздничных дня приходятся на первые вторник, среду и четверг после первой четверти луны в Сектябре. Кстати, вы ведь не забыли, что в Плоском мире две осени?_  
_________________________________  
  
Командор Ваймс, всей душой ненавидящий энтузиазм в первой половине дня и сдержанно терпящий его во второй, скривился. Энергии Моркоу хватило бы, чтобы весь Анк-Морпорк в едином порыве начал печь хэллоутортские куличи или скупать их у Себя-Режу-Без-Ножа-Достабля.  
  
— Насколько я помню, Хэллоуторт — праздник ланкрских ведьм и дварфов, — для порядка пробурчал Сэмюэль Ваймс. — Сомневаюсь, что добропорядочные, гм, горожане Анк-Морпорка и волшебники обрадуются настолько сельскому празднику.  
  
Впрочем, он уже знал, что проиграл. Волшебники и какие-уж-там-к-чертям-порядочные жители города обожали любые торжества, даже если они не имели никакого смысла: главное — столы покрепче да пудинг погорячее. Патриций Ветинари поддержал бы инициативу из загадочных политических мотивов, неважно, попытка это наложить руки на золото дварфов, выказать уважение ученицам матушки Ветровоск или вывести из себя командора, которому придётся обеспечивать безопасность праздника. Ну а предположительно законный правитель Анк-Морпорка, по совместительству лучший стражник Ваймса, умоляюще смотрел на него ясными голубыми глазами и ждал ответа.  
  
— Сам решай этот вопрос с Ветинари, — пророкотал Ваймс, отчасти всё же надеясь на разумность патриция. — Хэллоуторт — это же дикие пляски, обжираловка и стрельба по уткам, правильно я помню? Смотри, чтобы Шнобби не закашлял перьями всю приёмную.  
  
— Вы совершенно правы, сэр! Будет сделано, — ответил Моркоу, сияя от радости. — Всё пройдёт в лучшем виде.  
  
И всё действительно было в лучшем виде. Ветинари от щедрот своих решил, что в празднике обязаны участвовать представители всех гильдий, поэтому городские украшения (рыжие, чёрные, до некоторой степени золотые) стараниями гильдии воров оставались на своих местах. Гильдия пекарей с воодушевлением узнавала у переселенцев из деревни рецепты куличей и бесконечно кулинарила, пропитав Анк-Морпорк ароматами корицы и ванили поверх его обычного запаха. Гильдия лицедеев готовила невероятное шоу, основанное на истории Санта-Хрякуса, попавшего в мир Хэллоуторта (лицензия на столе у Ветинари, все права защищены). Ночная Стража под зорким взглядом Ваймса отрабатывала механизм маневрирования в толпе, основанный на наличии в страже голема Дорфла и тролля Детрита.  
  
***  
  
Как водится, всё пошло наперекосяк за неделю до начала трёхдневных торжеств.  
  
— А, Ваймс! — поприветствовал командора Ветинари, не поднимая головы от внушительного фолианта. — Что вы знаете о дварфских традициях празднования Хэллоуторта?  
  
Ваймс знал о дварфских традициях достаточно, чтобы понять: ничего хорошего они не обещают. Городским гимном должна стать песня про золото? Живая тьма пожрёт Анк-Морпорк? Крысиные пироги и коричные куличи создадут новую жизнь? Почему он не подумал об этом раньше?  
  
Мысленно Ваймс хлопнул руками по столу патриция, громко заорал: «Чёртовы дварфы с их традициями!», пинком выбил дверь и выбежал из дворца, чтобы никогда туда не вернуться. Говорят, в Ланкре просто отличные виды и даже бывает свежий воздух.  
  
Ветинари поднял вопросительный взгляд.  
  
— Танцы на улицах, сытная жирная еда, много алкоголя. Дварфы на улицах, — честно попытался вспомнить восторженные рассказы Моркоу Ваймс. — Во вторник откроется охотничий сезон на уток, сэр. Кто подстрелит её первым, весь год будет любимцем Госпожи Один-шанс-на-миллион.  
  
Ветинари согласно кивнул.  
  
— Милые, славные традиции дварфов, что может быть прекраснее. Какая честь быть городом, что объявляет себя хозяином торжества, — он задумчиво перелистнул страницу. — Тем, кто обеспечит всему континенту хорошую охоту, пушного зверя и плодородные поля. Тем, кто принесёт для этого в жертву своего защитника.  
  
Ваймс монотонно смотрел в любимую точку над левым ухом Ветинари и думал про Анк-Морпорк, которому было откровенно плевать на весь остальной мир. Его поля, его зверей, его?..  
  
— Жертву, сэр? — повторил Ваймс.  
  
— Именно, Командор.  
  
— Кровавую?  
  
— Не настолько, как вы предполагаете, — развёл руками Ветинари. — Ко мне пришли старейшины дварфов и рассказали, что в начале праздника на площади должен оказаться защитник города — это самый близкий вариант перевода, который я нашёл. Как вы понимаете, традиция пришла из глубин земли, где и живут дварфы. У них это скорее хранитель или сильный воин. Ему нужно отрубить голову и положить её в корзину с тыквами. Корзину выставляют за границы поселения. Считается, что её забирает тьма.  
  
Он с едва заметным сожалением покосился на Ваймса.  
  
— Звучит подозрительно похоже на стражника, сэр, — стиснув зубы, ответил Ваймс.  
  
— На самого главного стражника, командор. Дварфы были весьма однозначны, как обычно. Если уж мы отмечаем их праздник, стоит делать всё верно, если мы не хотим призвать тьму, — Ветинари помолчал, перебирая в пальцах закладку-ленточку. — Защитника должен обезглавить самый обычный житель поселения. Мы можем переодеть Дворцовую стражу в горожан и расставить в толпе. Снабдить их особыми топорами со складным лезвием.  
  
— А потом объявить, что меня спасла Госпожа? — перебил его Ваймс. — В самом деле, Ветинари, это первый ваш глупый план, который я слышу. Мы с вами оба знаем, как опасна эта тьма и насколько она реальна. Я не могу рисковать целым городом.  
  
— Дайте мне время, — поджал губы Ветинари. — Дварфы позволяют себе слишком многое. Разреши мы им обезглавить командора, как они приведут сюда всех, кто готов выйти на солнце.  
  
— Ветинари, — Ваймс почувствовал себя очень усталым.  
  
— Ваймс?  
  
— Вы позволили мне назвать ваш план глупым. Насколько всё плохо?  
  
Ветинари вновь помолчал.  
  
— Я позволил вам узнать об этой традиции. Как думаете, сработали ли все мои умные планы и дипломатические трюки?  
  
***  
  
Ваймс прошёл в кабинет, предупредив Колона, чтобы никого не пускал, грузно опустился в кресло и закурил. Как никогда хотелось вынырнуть из патологической трезвости и увидеть мир через призму стакана.  
  
Ваймс сталкивался с твердолобием дварфов не в первый раз. Осколок призываемой тьмы был и в его сердце: сейчас живая ярость пыталась прорваться на поверхность. Это была чистая ненависть. Запустить её в город с официальной гильдией убийц стало бы безумием.  
  
Он мысленно перебрал список дел: позаботиться о семье и страже, обеспечить бывших коллег пенсиями на годы вперёд. Остальное на Ветинари.  
  
Праздник будет шумным и ярким. Незачем портить его плохими новостями.  
  
В глубине души он чувствовал, что в этот раз может не выбраться. Слишком всё хорошо начиналось. Слишком Ветинари о нём жалел.  
  
Значит, ему можно было этого не делать. Минус один пункт в списке.  
  
За дверью шумно переругивались Колон и Шнобби, пытаясь понять, считается ли капитан Моркоу за никого и можно ли его впускать к шефу. Тренировки стражников нельзя было отложить, потому что Сэмюэлю Ваймсу вдруг вздумалось погоревать о несбывшемся будущем.  
  
Сэм решительно затушил сигарету и распахнул дверь.  
  
***  
  
Праздничное шествие лично Ваймсу напоминало поспешное бегство из города, но все, кажется, искренне веселились. Разряженные горожане в светящихся магией гирляндах и с тыквами в руках медленно стекались на площадь перед дворцом патриция. Место проведения торжественных гуляний единогласно было выбрано подальше от Незримого университета волшебников.  
  
— Сосиски! Свежайшие сосиски в коричном тесте! — визгливо выкрикивал Себя-Режу-Без-Ножа-Достабль. Народ перед ним расступался.  
  
— Аркканцлер, вы зацепили мою шляпу посохом, — слышался в толпе сварливый голос.  
  
— А шо это за такие маленькие бутылочки, нету ли у вас настоящей укипеловки? — выспрашивала у лавочника бойкая ведьма.  
  
Толпа была хмельной и счастливой.  
  
Ваймс оглядел площадь. Стражники рассредоточились по периметру и прилагали все усилия, чтобы не слиться с горожанами. Детрит и Дорфл стояли между зданием и людьми, защищая их от дворцовой стражи. Шнобби общался с лавочниками. Ваймс сделал себе заметку вытряхнуть из него куличи, но после спохватился. Стоит переадресовать это Моркоу.  
  
Бравурная музыка сделалась тише. На огороженной площадке выстроились охотники, Ваймс без особого удивления узнал среди них Вилликинса.  
  
Главное торжество вот-вот должно было начаться. Главы гильдий, сидевшие на особом помосте, нетерпеливо перешёптывались. Ваймс не сомневался, что итоги соревнования были известны задолго до сегодняшнего дня, а для первой подстреленной утки уже была нагрета сковорода.  
  
Со стороны дварфов слышались пьяные, но грозные выкрики, к счастью, совершенно неразборчивые. Ветинари медлил.  
  
Ваймс, на правах командора стоявший по правую руку от него, невесело хмыкнул. Он понял, чем закончится его день, взойдя на помост и едва взглянув патрицию в непроницаемые глаза.  
  
— Не тяните, сэр, — шёпотом возмутился он, как будто Ветинари портил его планы зайти в трактир.  
  
— Подождите, Ваймс, подождите. Мне просто нужно подумать, — зло прошептал Ветинари в ответ и подал Моркоу знак тянуть время.  
  
Беззаботный капитан Моркоу лихо кивнул и завёл речь про традиции дварфов. Горожане приуныли. Лекции о старине из всех присутствующих на площади могли выдержать только Думминг Тупс и Библиотекарь.  
  
Из толпы дварфов выбрался особо низкий, бородатый и седой — старейшина. Он подобрался к Моркоу и стал яростно выкрикивать что-то на наречии дварфов. Моркоу начал было переводить его слова, но споткнулся на очередном предложении и с ужасом посмотрел на Ваймса. Тот пожал плечами. Назвался дварфом — полезай под землю, ешь крысиный пирог и соблюдай их кровавые традиции.  
  
Моркоу ровным голосом перевёл слова старейшины до конца. Дварфы одобрительно загудели, шум подхватила толпа. На помосте глав гильдий начались волнения.  
  
Стражники вопросительно смотрели на Ваймса, сжимая оружие. Даже верный Шнобби сделал пару шагов вперёд. Вилликинс сместил прицел ружья. Атмосфера накалилась.  
  
— Отставить! — рявкнул Ваймс. — Всем оставаться на своих местах. Хэллоуторт сам себя не отпразднует.  
  
Дварфы выхватили из толпы нервного трясущегося человечка и вручили ему топор. Что ж, Ваймс всегда подозревал, что его прикончит Достабль, но всегда думал, что это будет из-за отравления очередным его кулинарным шедевром.  
  
Удивительно, но Себя-режу-без-ножа упрямился. Выкрикивал что-то возмущённое, что-то очень правильное и глупое.  
  
— Вот ведь трясучка какая, травок бы ему попить. А лучше полный курс успокоительного, — громко высказалась Гита Ягг. Авторитет ведьмы позволил ей без препятствий пройти на площадку.  
  
Ваймс краем глаза заметил, как Ветинари чуть расслабил идеально ровные плечи. Кажется, он всё это время ждал ланкрскую гостью.  
  
— Ишь ты, чего устроили, — Гита погрозила пухлым кулачком в сторону дварфов. — Присвоили себе наш праздник, напридумывали традиций. Хэллоуторт вообще-то за-ради плодородия создан. Ну и уток пострелять на жаркое. А вы-то куда смотрите? Это хорошо, я сегодня одна.  
  
Она с презрением оглядела волшебников и сплюнула в сторону.  
  
— Ох, и не люблю я головологию с укипеловкой мешать, — пробормотала Гита. — Командор, подсобите даме.  
  
Ваймс на негнущихся ногах спустился к ней, провожаемый сотней пристальных взглядов. Гита покачала головой и достала маленький карманный ножик.  
  
— Без глупостей только давай. Нужно-то всего пару капель, — она огляделась. — И тыкву вот ту принеси. И прутьев.  
  
Под тяжёлым взором Ваймса она споро собрала пугало, насадила голову-тыкву на жердь, опрыскала его кровью, цыкнула на начавших было возмущаться дварфов.  
  
— А теперь все думаем об урожае. — В толпе послышались шепотки, и Гита тут же поправилась. — О еде. О столах, которые ломятся от угощений, об укипеловке, которая льётся рекой. О мехе и перьях, о зёрнах и ягодах.  
  
Ланкрская ведьма Гита Ягг прикрыла глаза. Земля затряслась. В воздухе повеяло теплом.  
  
Волшебники вцепились в свои жезлы: они не любили и не понимали магию ведьм.  
  
— Ну всё, касатик, руби ему голову! — поманила к себе Достабля Гита. — Со всей силы руби. Защитник ваш уж больно могуч.  
  
Достабль, взволнованно озираясь, поднял топор. Раздался свист, и тыква упала в вовремя подставленную Моркоу корзину.  
  
Ваймс мог поклясться, что почувствовал холод лезвия на шее и увидел, как из жерди сочится кровь. Гита Ягг подмигнула ему, и видение исчезло.  
  
— С Хэллоутортом, Анк-Морпорк! — громко закричала она.  
  
Ваймс перевёл взгляд на дварфов. Старейшины угрюмо молчали.  
  
— С Хэллоутортом! — подхватил Моркоу.  
  
— С праздником, — произнёс Ветинари и хлопнул в ладони.  
  
— С Хэллоутортом! — взорвалась толпа. Ваймс увидел, как дварфы дрогнули.  
  
Традиция была соблюдена. Хвала укипеловке, о неприятном происшествии уже наутро никто и не вспомнит.  
  
Раздался одинокий выстрел и тихое кряканье. От невесть откуда взявшегося в руке Шнобби револьвера валил дым. Шнобби старался спрятать оружие и бормотал что-то о начинённой курицей и индейкой утке.  
  
— Простите, командор, — к Ваймсу подобрался смущённый Моркоу. — Не думал, что всё так обернётся.  
  
Ваймс только махнул рукой и усмехнулся, показывая, что всё в порядке. В ушах звучали слова Ягг, которые она сказала ему напоследок.  
  
«Судьба ждёт тебя в другом месте. Негоже ей кончаться тут».  
  
***  
  
Во дворце было пустынно и тихо. Шум празднования не доходил до кабинета патриция.  
  
— Ланкрская магия, Ветинари? Должно быть, вы были в отчаянии? — негромко спросил Ваймс, садясь напротив стола и глядя прямо на собеседника. Не на точку за его ухом — в глаза.  
  
— Был, Ваймс, — согласился Ветинари, не отводя взгляд.  
  
Когда страшно потерять кого-то, рушатся все границы. Бесконечное молчание о невысказанном перестаёт быть преградой. Глупо скрывать что-то долгие годы, но ещё глупее — когда всё становится очевидным.  
  
В холодном дворцовом кабинете Хэвлок Ветинари и Сэмюэль Ваймс учились произносить имена друг друга и говорить только правду.  
  
***  
  
Когда четыре слона Плоского мира встретятся с пятым, а обитель местных богов — гора Кори Челести — превратится в песок, легенда о защитнике и правителе его города всё ещё будет существовать. Истории о великой любви вечны.


End file.
